A True Friend or NOT
by mfprincecess13
Summary: Story is better than summary. CH4 is up. read and review. if you read the reviews you see i write what the people ask.
1. Chapter 1

Miley Stewart a normal 15 year old girl or at least that's what people thought. She was actually the biggest teen pop sensation, Hannah Montana. Keeping her double life a secret was not an easy job but knowing the fact that there were people that would keep her secret she was glad that her secret would be private unless…

"Miley take a look at this article," said Lily. Miley looked at the article in Teen Pop Magazine. Lily continued reading, "Hannah Montana is known as the biggest teen pop sensation but have you ever seen her at the mall, the supermarket, or the beach. Evidence shows that on her last concert, Hannah or someone dropped a necklace with the initial M…" Miley stopped her as soon as she finished the last sentence. "That necklace looks a lot like the one I lost back…" "Oh No! That is my necklace!" yelled Miley. With that article with the picture of the necklace people would know she was Hannah Montana.

Miley was worried that her secret would be out she decided to call Nick Jonas. As soon as he answered the phone she immediately said, "Nick, remember the necklace you gave me on the last concert I had." "Yeah," he answered; "Why?" "Because I accidentally dropped it backstage and now, it's in an article in Teen Pop Magazine…" Nick interrupted Miley. "And it's the evidence needed to show the world who Hannah Montana really is," he said. As soon as he said that Miley got furious. "This is your entire fault. If you would not have given me that stupid necklace I wouldn't be stuck in this situation!" Miley yelled at Nick. "My fault you are the careless one who drops a necklace that has an M as an initial instead of the H" he replied. Miley was furious that instead of saying bye and hang up the phone, she yelled at him, "I hate you" and hanged up the phone.

Minutes later Miley was regretting what she did. She was about to start to cry but her phone rang. "I told you I hate you never talk to me again…" but Miley was interrupted. "Miley it's me, Oliver." "Oh hi Oliver I thought you were someone else," Miley said. "What is it?" she continued. "Miley the press wants an urgent interview with Hannah Montana. They want to know who the one under the blond hair is," Oliver said. "By that you mean that they'll make me take of the Hannah wig and publish to the world Hannah Montana's secret identity," Miley answered.

Vote people for what will happen next:

What will the press make Miley do:

Take of Hannah wig

Sue her

Ask for the H necklace

What will Miley do to prevent her secret from going out:

Say that the M necklace stands for Montana. And that you had forgotten the necklace with the H at home.

Refuse to appear at an interview.

Blame Nick Jonas and make the press interview him.


	2. Chapter 2

Miley was worried that if she didn't do anything the world would know her secret. "Dad, what are we going to do? I can't take of the blond wig; but I don't want Hannah to look as a liar," Miley asked her father. "Whatever you think is best bud," her dad answered. Then Miley came up with and idea. "Dad is there anyway we can have the press conference tomorrow?" she asked. "Now hold up bud, are you sure this is a good idea?" her dad replied. "It is as long as you get me a necklace with the letter H by tomorrow," Miley answered.

The next day Miley woke up early, got into costume and ran downstairs to see if the necklace had arrived. But her day was just about to be turned from bad to worst. "Bud, I'm sorry but I have 4 bad news. The necklace won't be here for tomorrow. 2nd, Nick won't go with you to the press conference, Lily can't go she's on a date with Kevin, and your only companion is Oliver," her dad told her. Miley was sad that Nick would refuse to go with her, but she did blame her for her situation. "That's ok dad, I'll call Oliver," she told him.

"Oliver, get your Mike Standley III costume ready. I need you to come to the press conference me," Miley said over the phone. "K. Miles. I'll be there in at least 10 minutes," Oliver replied. Miley was getting into the limo and notice Oliver arriving. She waited for him and a few minutes later they left to the conference. When they were at least 10 minutes away from their destination, Oliver saw that Miley was nervous. As a good friend he held her hand and told her everything was going to be alright.

At the interview, the press began asking all sorts of questions. "Ms. Montana, why was there an M necklace backstage?" the press asked. "Well the M actually stands for Montana. My H necklace was at home and I did not want to be late to my concert so I didn't return to get it. When I was probably changing the m necklace fell," Hannah answered. "Then can we see the H necklace," The press demanded. "I do not have it right now it's at home," Hannah continued. "Very well then Ms. Montana. This interview is now over," the press replied.

Once they left and got back to the limo, Oliver and Miley held Hands the whole time until Miley dared to ask, "Why are we holding hands?" "I don't know," Oliver replied. For the rest of the ride they kept their distance until…

Vote for what happens next:

What will happen next

Miley's Limo Driver almost crashes which causes Oliver and Miley to accidently kiss.

Miley Phone Rings and notices Nick Jonas and lies to him by telling him Oliver and her a a couple.

Miley's phone rings notices its Lily who tells her Joe Jonas just asked her out.


	3. Chapter 3

Miley's chauffer almost crashed on a tree which caused Oliver to kiss her. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to," Oliver said. "It was an accident, but yet it was like…" but Miles was interrupted. "Natural," Oliver continued. "Yea, you don't think we are meant to be," Miley finished. "There's only one way to find out," Oliver assured her. They decided they should start dating.

But Miley was worried that the whole dating thing would ruin their friendship. "Lily, how did the date go?" Miley asked her over the phone. "Fine, but I just don't think I like Kevin that much," Lily answered. "Maybe some shopping would cheer you up. I'll ask Oliver if he wants to come with us," Miley told her. "Since when does Oliver go shopping with us?" Lily asked confused. "Well since he became my boyfriend," Miley answered nervously. "Oh! Ok, I'll call Kevin maybe he wants to come," Lily said confused.

Miley was confused. She liked Oliver but as a brother, and the whole dating thing was changing that. Plus besides, her heart belonged to someone else. "Miles, Oliver, Lily and her boyfriend are here," her dad yelled. Miley ran downstairs and was sure of what she had to do. She had to tell Oliver that the she didn't feel comfortable with the whole dating thing. But then she saw someone that made her change her mind.

She didn't expect Nick to be at her house to go shopping with them. Looking at him made Miley react without thinking. As soon as they got into Kevin's car, Miley kissed Oliver just to get Nick Jealous. Lily was shocked and asked Miley, "What was that for?" Miley immediately responded, "To get Nick Jealous,"

Vote people

Will Oliver find out that Miley is using him to make Nick Jealous?

Yes

No

What Chapter do you want nick to get with Miley?

4

5

6

What chapter do you want Joe to get with Lily?

4

5

6


	4. Chapter 4

"Kevin can you stop the car i feel like buying an icecream," Lily asked her boyfriend. " Miley that's wrong," Lily said angrily. "Look, Oliver thinks you are going out with him because 4 hours ago you accidently kissed. Now your using him to get your crush jealous," Lily continued. "I know but Oliver knows its just to see if we're the perfect pair not becuase i like him," Miley answered. Lily was furious at her.

Lily bought some ice creams, and headed back to the car were she did not talk to Miley the whole time. Once they reached the mall, Lily spoke to Miley again asking her, "So, you don't like Oliver, you like Nick?" "Of course. Oliver is just my key to get Nick jealous," Miley answered. But she had made a big mistake. Oliver heard everything. "So that's what the whole dating thing was about. To get the guy of your dreams," Oliver asked furiously. "Oliver, I'm sorry but you weren't even supposed to hear this," Miley answered.

Miley couldn't believe that Oliver heard everything she said. But it did bring one advantage. Nick decided to forgive Miley. "Miley I heard of what happened between you and Oliver," Nick told her. "Oh, look I just want to apologize for all that happened. I'm sorry I blamed you. It was my fault that the press found my M necklace," Miley told him. "Its ok. It was kind of my fault. But can we forget about that?" he asked. "Sure. You really are a true friend," Miley answered.

Miley and Nick hugged and hoped that the whole thing that happened in between them would never happen again. The next day, Miley saw that she had a missing phone call. It was Lily. She called her back to see what she needed and got some news that made her freak. "Miley I can't believe Kevin broke up with me," Lily tolde her. "Lily are you all right?" Miley asked. "Yea. because the whole breaking up thing was not a big deal," she answered. "Lily, you called me at 4:00 in the morning, And I call you 5 hours alter to find out Kevin broke out with you and your happy about it?" Miley asked confused. "Yea, but the thing is that Joe is inviting you and me to the movies tonight," Lily answered. " Is Nick going?" she asked curiously. Lily laughed and confidently told her, "yea." Miley

Miley was getting over the whole Oliver situation, but the whole Nick situation made her wonder if she was a loyal and true friend to him. She was confused. Her heart said to appologize to oliver for using him; but her mind said she should forget about Oliver and go to the movies with Nick.

Miley will start going out with Nick in Chapter 5(no exeptions)

Vote for what will happen:

1.Miley will:

-call oliver and appologize to him, and still go to the movies

-Forget Oliver and go to the movies

-Call Oliver, appologize, and see if he wants to go with them


End file.
